kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Solo Training Harutakori Hozuki
Solo Training Kunai throwing blindfold and walking on water. '-he' looks up at the tree no more than ten fe'''et in front of him and he picks each kunai up one at a time and looks at them carefully and starts putting them into piles and then he picks up one in the pile closest to him and he drops it to his feet so the tip sinks into the snow and he looks around carefully and he pulls out a blindfold from his pocket and he would put it on and sit and put his hands together and simply gather his thoughts into focus then he stands up and he picks up the kunai at his feet and a one from each pile and he crouches then jumps into the air spinning fairly quickly for a kid his age and he lets one kunai go. The kunai would whistle through the air and clip the tree and he hears the ring of the kunai and lets two more go, these kunais land in the tree a few inches from the side and about four from the center and he lands on his feet and takes the blindfold off and looks at what he had done and he nods slowly thinking and then puts the blind fold back on and lets the last three kunais he had in his hand dangle between his fingers and he jumps once more spinning again and he lets one go a few seconds after the next each landing center of the tree less than an inch from each other and he lands softly and falls onto his butt dizzy and takes the blind fold off and looks at the three and smile- “not the best way to do it but better than just throwing aimlessly” –he stands up again and picks up a few more kunais and does the same thing over and over till he got it so all five of one set hit the center of the tree and he falls down panting after all sets of kunais are either in the snow behind the tree or in it and groans- “this is a drag”-''' '-Haru sits up and shakes the snow from his top and scratches his neck thinking of how many he needs to get from the river and shrugs deciding its better to get them not then to let them rust and get yelled at by his mother when he gets home and he gets up slowly and counts ten in the tree and five out of the tree knowing he borrowed twenty he groans- “this is going to be a drag I have to find five now’ –he walks to the small hill next to the river and slides down it in his sandals and stops a foot or so from the riverbank and looks in knowing the temperature is going to be low and that his clothing if wet would freeze fairly soon after getting out of the water he pulls his top off and his bottoms standing in his boxers, being a kid this had no effect on being embarrassing and he would close his eyes knowing that he could focus chakra to his feet to stay up on the water but just as well knows he has not tried it enough to stay up on water with this much movement and shrugs- “better to learn now then later” –he would take his sandals off and put them in the snow and look at the water and stand just an inch or so from it and he would put his hands together and close his eyes focusing his chakra on his feet and after a minute or so he would take the first step onto the water staying up and he would keep walking about three steps in he places his foot down and falls into the water and his head pops up and he laughs as it had been longer then his last try and he kicks his legs rising out of the water a few more inches and he gasps and dives into the freezing water and swims to the bottom and starts looking for the kunais finding three of the first dive and he swims up and tosses them into the back of the tree from his training and he dives down again and looks for a minute or so and brings up the last two and throws them with the three and swims to the bank and gets out shaking from the cold then he shakes his body from head to toe flinging most of the water off his body and he grabs his pants and puts them over his boxers and pulls his top on and slips his feet into his sandals and runs up the hill grabbing the kunais from the snow then back of the tree the front and then grabs his bag from where he put it before he started and he would place them all in one at time after carfully drying them to prevent rust and he picks the bag up and tosses it onto his back and runs across the bridge and out the main gate to go home to sharpen and fix his kunais and to change his clothing-'